Atlas
by writeiloveyou
Summary: With golden string, our universe was brought to life, that we may fall in love every time we open our eyes. We are infinite as the universe we hold inside. Based off of Sleeping at Last's album "Atlas". Olitz. Kinda AU.
1. Sun

**Hey guys! So this idea came to me after watching the Olivia & Fitz "Saturn" video by Pradadevil15 on youtube. Please go watch this video. It really hits you somewhere deep inside. Anyway. After watching the video, I ended up listening to the Atlas album by Sleeping at Last. I recommend you do that as well. It's been on repeat for weeks now, and I'm still not tired of it. This story won't be too long. 13 chapters at most. As for Good and Careless, I will be continuing that one. However, I am going to restructure it. It went somewhere that didn't work artistically and I lost all hope, and I will be fixing that. I hope you all enjoy this story. It's kinda canon, kinda AU. Paranormalcy. I don't own anything, just owe student loans. Please review. I love you all. **

"Where am I?" Fitz asked to no one in particularly, while looking around the Vermont property. He knew exactly where he was, he just didn't understand how he had come to be there after being in Washington D.C. for fifteen years. The stars brighter than he had ever seen them. The trees and bushes fuller and greener than he remembered. The grass felt soft against his feet, and he noticed he was no longer holding onto a cane to help him walk, let alone stand. He noticed that the pain in his chest was now gone. He could breathe. He felt younger, freer, happier; yet at the same time terrified. He walked closer to his...their house, which looked brand new, didn't look lived in except for the lights from the kitchen and foyer that casted no shadows of the furniture. He stepped onto the concrete of the back porch, looking into the house when he heard that melodic voice, the one from his dreams, the one that he played to earlier in the bar. The sound surrounded him, became one with him, and made his body ache with something akin to happiness.

He saw a figure wrapped in a soft beige blanket, rocking back and forth on the porch swing. He looked at the form, and automatically knew who it belonged to, but he was afraid to look up at her face. If this was another cruel joke, where he was only dreaming and once he looked at her face it was blurred, he didn't know if he could handle that. He didn't know if he could look at her face and not see her smile, or watch how her nose crinkled when he told a bad joke, or how no matter if they were in the brightest or darkest of places her eyes always lit up. He couldn't look at her face and not see her, to have her face just be a blurred mess. It would break his heart.

He walked over to her, still looking at the blanket, or the floor, and sat down just looking forward. He felt the warmth of her hand, as it rested on his thigh. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath reveling in the feel of her hands, warming his body and igniting the fire in his soul.

"Fitz," the melodic tenderness of her voice echoed, breaking his heart. He didn't speak back, afraid of what might happen to interrupt this torturous, yet welcomed dream. Although, he wasn't able to see her face, it was nice to be in the same dreamed up location as her. He just wanted to enjoy her warmth, her spark, all of her.

"Fitzgerald." Again, he shook his head and didn't look at her, but he did open his eyes, looking away from her, looking at the scenery of Vermont, their Vermont, their place of serenity, happiness, dreams, and love. He watched as the trees that outlined the property swayed gently in the wind. The horses were walking in and out of the barn. If he closed his eyes for a second, he could imagine their grandchildren playing under the oak tree at the side of the house. He definitely could hear their laughter.

He heard her voice again, calling his name. He didn't hear the words floating in the wind until they reached him, this time it was different. He felt his name being called from within him, as if she was inside him trying to garner his attention. When he refused to look at her, her nails dug into his thigh, yet he kept his face forward unrelenting in his hope of not seeing her blurred face. He just wanted to be with her, here and now.

Fitz felt the porch swing being pushed back and then swing forward, tilting slightly to his side and he knew she was no longer there. Her hand was removed from his leg, and but she hadn't gone far. As she stood in front of him, his eyes traveled down her slender body, stopping to admire her full breasts, her curvaceous hips, and the down to her adorable feet. He smiled softly, as his eyes traveled back up stopping at her neck. Her body seemed younger somehow.

He watched as she lifted both of her hands, placing each one on the sides of his face, and pulling his face so that he could look at her and truly see her.

It was as if time stood still, all breathing stopped and the wind was no longer blowing, but his soul was bursting. The blurred face that he was afraid to see wasn't there. He saw her beautiful chin, soft lips, rounded nose, and chocolate brown eyes. She was there with him. He was actually seeing her for the first time in fifteen years. She looked younger, like his Olivia the night she had first told him that she loved him, that they were in this together. Her hair was put back exactly the way it was when their hands had come together as one, when they had secretly promised each other forever as they shared the new world of the Constitution.

"Olivia," Fitz said.

"Hi," Olivia responded, smiling as the realization shown on Fitz's face, and the smile that followed thereafter.

"Hi."

 **This chapter is short because it is the Prologue. I promise the rest will be longer. I have already written them.**


	2. Mercury

**Hello everyone, here is the second installment to Atlas. It's based off Sleeping At Last's album, "Atlas: Year One" the planet and moon section. I would recommend listening to song along with this chapter. Besides the title song, I have also included "I don't want to change you" by Damien Rice. If you have any questions for me, please let me know. I also want to thank everyone who has reviewed and favorited my story and I. Anyway, here we go. (Please stick with me. Don't go running for the hills. Remember I love you.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal, Atlas: Year One, or Damien Rice.**

 _ **Rows of houses sound asleep, only street lights notice me.**_

Fitz grasps on to his cane tightly as he comes around the final bend, his chest tightening as the pain in his legs grow. He's almost there, almost to his finish line. He just needs to get to those doors, and find a seat before the pain his legs, back and chest stop him from playing and singing to Olivia. That is something that he cannot allow. Today is the anniversary of their first public date, of their first trip to this bar. This has been his routine for the past 40 years, walk his way to the local piano bar and play a song for his Livvie. However, fifteen years ago it changed from him playing for the Livvie inside of the bar, to him playing for the Livvie inside of his head.

 _ **I am desperate, if nothing else, in a holding pattern to find myself.**_

He huffs as he finally reaches the bar's door. The secret service that had followed him knew that they weren't allowed to go beyond this point. It had been his request. He wanted this place to be a place of refuge, a stop to his public life. Inside the bar there was very few that knew who he was, unless the secret service joined him. He didn't want that. What he wanted was to have a moment of solitude, to play the love of his life a song, and feel the peace of home that came to him whenever he did.

He walks past the doors, the grip on his cane loosening slightly, as he feels younger somehow. He knows it's the memories that bring more life into him, that allows him to feel a little more whole, tricking his brain into thinking he is younger and freer, maybe even happier.

"Hello Fitz," the bartender calls out to him. Fitz wobbles over to her, placing his hand on the bar, his shoulders slouched over as he looks at Haylee. The bartender was about the same age as his daughter, and that's about the only similarity she had to his life. Haylee hated politics, didn't believe in relationships, and she was a beautiful woman covered in tattoos and piercings, with her hair in dreads. They didn't have much in common, in regards to life goals or outward appearances, but they had become the best of friends when she had begun working at the bar. It was funny how life works sometimes, she had come into his life when Fitz had accepted that Olivia was no longer a physical part of his. In no way had, or could, Haylee filled the void that was his heart after Olivia passed, but she did make it a little easier to get through his nights at the piano bar, when he wasn't sure he could.

"Haylee, how are you?" He asks sweetly, as a few onlookers look at him, and try to hide their laughter that such an old man was in a bar. Fitz didn't disagree with them, and he understood their laughter. He was 95 years of age, after all. However, the freeness he felt when he walked into the bar, and the feeling that Olivia was with him, watching him, whenever he played their song, made the rude remarks from strangers worth it. Haylee notices the two girls, and rolls her eyes before answering Fitz.

"I'm well. Are you ready to grace us with your talent, tonight?" Haylee asked, getting a tumbler and filling it with scotch, Fitz's usual.

"I don't know about talent." He jokes, as she places the tumbler in front of him.

"Sweetie, you're wonderful. You lose yourself in the piano, whenever you get up there."

Fitz laughs, "That may just be my age." Haylee laughs and he raises his scotch towards her in a salute. "Thank you Haylee." He grabs his cane again with his other hand, and walks over to the booth where Olivia and Fitz first enjoyed this bar.

" _Livvie," Fitz whispered into her ear, as she took a sip of her red wine. Fitz was grateful to be out in public with his girlfriend. This wasn't their first outing, as Olivia had carefully planned those outings to be at public functions and for good causes. However, this was the first time that they both wanted to do, doing something as a regular couple, not as political heads._

 _Olivia moaned in response, still taking a drink of her wine. His body warmed at the sound, hoping to continue those sounds, and he placed his arm behind her._

" _You haven't looked at me all night," he continued to whisper in her ear, watching as her body shifted slightly in her seat. Maybe after they left, he could convince her to let him come back to her place for a continuation of moans._

" _Yes, I have," Olivia states, as she keeps her eyes on the performer on stage. Normally, they only have a singular pianist playing some tune, but tonight there is a group of musicians. It's jazz night._

" _Really? Is that why you're looking at me now?"_

" _I'm paying attention to the musicians."_

" _Music is better heard, than watched," Fitz rebutted._

" _Then why is there a stage," Olivia finally turned her head, as she put her wine glass down, and looked over to Fitz. He beamed a smile at her, and rubbed her shoulder with his hand._

" _Better to hear, my dear." Olivia rolled her eyes, and giggled._

Fitz settled himself back into the booth, as the memories of his wife played over and over. The solitude he felt here was because of her, because of that first night as a public couple, followed by the hundreds of trips they made after. After photos had been taken of them walking into the bar, sitting at the booth, laughing and smiling, and the picture of Fitz playing the piano, news magazines and people that were originally against their relationship changed their mind. A group of individuals on twitter and tumblr even began calling themselves fans of "Olitz"; many of whom were happy at the end of the "Age of Mellie".

To be honest, Fitz was only paying half attention to the musicians as they walked on stage, and started playing their set. It wasn't because they lacked talent, because they had buckets of it. It wasn't the music choice either, because Fitz was enjoying the jazz ensemble mixed with quotes from old movies or hip hop songs. The reason he wasn't paying attention was because, more than the last 15 years, he felt Olivia. She felt real, and not some sort of figment of his imagination.

If he closed his eyes, he could see her staring back at him. Her smile inviting, her hands not touching him, but he could still feel her warmth. To him, she looked like an angel. Her brown hair similar to how they first met, straight until they became curled at the ends, she seemed to be wearing white, but Fitz was certain this had more to do with the fact that she loved to wear white, and it was her power color; instead of being an angel. Her lips were pink and pouty, they looked as if she had been waiting for him for years to just kiss her. He grasped the tumbler full of scotch tighter, and opened his eyes. He needed to focus, if he was going to play to her. He wouldn't be able to if the only thing in his thoughts were Olivia, which was counterintuitive, because his thoughts were always Olivia, even now when she had passed away fifteen years ago. Olivia's image drifted away from him, but he still felt her presence. Fitz kept taking small sips of the scotch, wondering if Haylee gave him the wrong scotch. Why did Olivia feel more real now, more than ever before?

 _ **No one can unring this bell, unsound this alarm, unbreak my heart new.**_

Jonathan walked up to the mic on stage, as the jazz ensemble put down their instruments and walked off stage. Jonathan thanked them for their rendition of some song that Fitz didn't understand the title of, and then Jonathan turned to Fitz's direction, making sure that he was there. Jonathan and Fitz smiled at each other.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, we have a treat for you. His name is Fitzgerald Grant, and if you're a regular or you've been to this bar before, you know the magic that we are about to bestowed with after watching Fitzgerald Grant play "I don't want to change you" by Damien Rice for his late wife, Olivia Grant. Everyone clapped their hands, while a few cheered him on with whistles, as he slowly hobbled up to the stage. He took the first few steps, before grabbing the side rail and taking a second of a break, before finishing the trek up the stairs.

He got to the piano and sat down, looking out to the audience, before placing a picture of Olivia where the sheet music should be. However, he had played the song so many times, he memorized every line, every note, every break. This was their song, and he knew everything about it.

Fitz spoke softly into the mic, looking at the picture of Olivia, before out at the audience. "I want to thank Jonathan for that wonderful introduction, even if it was overdone." The audience laughed, while he watched both Jonathan and Haylee shake their heads, disagreeing with him.

"Like Jonathan said, this song is for my late wife, Livvie. We went on our first date here, and came back every week. After she passed, I kept coming here to play her our song." He paused, taking a deep breath in feeling the air struggling to reach all of his lungs, making his heart pound. "She passed away fifteen years ago, due to a drunk driver, so please make sure to find a designated driver, or a taxi. Don't take someone away from the Earth before they need to go." A tear slip down his cheek, as he turned back to the piano.

He took another deep breath, as he rested his fingers on the keys, closing his eyes and all he could see was Olivia: her hair, her button nose, her bright smile, and the look of love in her eyes for him. The song started off slow, a long held note, followed by another whole note, before his fingers started moving quicker along the keys, echoing the violins of the original song.

The moment they had agreed that this song was made for them, they were dancing at his final White House dinner as a sitting president. He had asked the party planner for something unique. Instead of having another group of violins playing, which was great, but for his going out dinner, he wanted a vocalist. Fitz and Olivia had been dancing all night, avoiding any tough discussions with the media and as this song played they smiled at each other as they listened to the words, knowing that had just found a song that described every aspect of their relationship: the good, the bad, and the ugly.

" _Wherever you are, know that I adore you. No matter how far, I can go before you._ "

When Fitz had first heard the line, "I can go before you", he knew that he was going to pass away before her, because he was older. That thought was now his least favorite lyric, because of how untrue it had come to be. In a more perfect world, he wouldn't have had to lose Livvie, he would have gone before her, because she was younger and had so many things to accomplish, even with a difference of fifteen years. There were so many people that could have been helped by her.

" _And if you ever need someone, well not that you need helping. But if you ever want someone, know that I am willing. Oh and I don't wanna change you, I don't wanna change you, I don't wanna change your mind. I just came across a manger out, among the danger somewhere in the stranger's eyes."_ Fitz's baritone and soulful voice sang softly into the microphone, his eyes closed as he keeps imagining every moment that he had with Olivia. The moment he had said goodbye to Mellie to the moment that she had come to him telling him that she needed him, and they were in this relationship together, through their shared life, their wedding, the birth of their daughter, and every moment that caused them happiness.

" _Wherever you go, well I can always follow. I can feed this real slow, if it's a lot to swallow."_ He had occasional flashes of the trail, and their original meeting. Fitz would forever be grateful for the moment that she had spoken up at the team meeting, because every word that she said was important and to the point, and every word was music to his ears because he was hearing it from her. He had realized in that moment, how important that she would be to him, that she would be the person to flip his world on its head without moving a finger.

" _If you just want to be alone, I can wait without waiting. And if you want me to let this go, I am more than willing."_ Fitz thought back to the tough times of their relationship. His marriage to Mellie and every struggle that Olivia and he had gone through because of that relationship. When Fitz asked Olivia, "what kind of coward was I to marry her and not wait for you to show up" was something that he constantly thought of, even after his divorce to Mellie was finalized. Maybe his life would have gone differently had he not married into a marriage that he knew was a sham, a business deal. Fitz's mind then turned to finding out about Defiance, and how he had broken both of their hearts with how he had reacted, followed by inviting Jake into their lives. As Fitz sang this line, he thought back to the day that she had taken off "doux bebe" and threw it at him. After that day, he never knew if they would be back to being them again. However, after Cyrus' wedding when she had shown him that she didn't hate him, everything that had led up to that point was forgiven, it didn't matter what he had done, nor what she had done. They were Olivia and Fitz, nothing else mattered.

Fitz was about to sing the next stanza, when he felt the pain in his chest grow. His fingers stilled against the piano keys. Something was wrong. He put one hand up to his chest, and tried to take another deep breath, his chest struggling for air. He kept his eyes closed until his lungs accepted the breath, the sound of his heart quickly beating pounding in his ears. He saw Jonathan rush up to the stage, knowing that something was wrong with Fitz, but he held up his hand, coughing into the microphone. "I'm good…I'm good." Jonathan slowed his walking, but continued to move closer to the stage. Fitz looked back at Haylee who looked terrified, he shot her a smile before placing both of his hands on the piano keys once again. He took a deep breath feeling his lungs accepting the breath this time. Olivia's face became more pronounced, her eyes brighter, but her smile sad.

" _ **Yet I know, if I stepped aside, released the controls you would open my eyes. That somehow, all of his mess is just an attempt to know the worth of my life, made of precious metals."**_

He took another deep breath as he sang the last few lines, the melody coming back to life in the small bar. _"I've never been with anyone the way I've been with you. Baby if love is not for fun, then it's doomed, because water races, water races down a waterfall. Water races, water races down the waterfall."_ He saw Olivia reach out for him, and he wanted to reach back out, but he needed to finish this song for her while she was here. _"And I don't wanna change you, I don't wanna change you. I don't wanna change your mind. I just came to a manger where there is love, no danger. Where love has eyes and he's not blind."_ He finished the last few notes on the keyboard, before bowing his head down, feeling more tears from both pain and sadness of missing Olivia wash over him. Behind him, he heard the claps of the audience, before turning around and slowly standing up, using the piano as momentary crutch. He watched as several people in the audience wiped their eyes of tears, and he had a standing ovation. This was new to him, he had never received a standing ovation from this bar before, except for when Olivia would clap and cheer loudly as she stood from the bar to rush to him, kissing him in front everyone; when there was no more need for secrecy.

Jonathan walked up the stage, and clasped Fitz's shoulder, smiling at him. "Man, you're always good, but tonight…wow. Just look." Jonathan motioned out for crowd to look at the whole bar.

"Thank you," Fitz muttered, as he slowly made his off stage, hearing as Jonathan claimed that he would pay the taxi for anyone who was drunk and needing a ride home. Fitz smiled, wiping away the rest of his tears. Fitz held onto his cane tightly again, fighting against the pain in his chest as he made his way over to the bar. "Thank you Haylee, I appreciate you."

Haylee quickly made her way around the bar, and gave Fitz a hug. She had obviously been crying as well. "I love you Fitz." He hugged her back tightly. "I love you too, lady bug." They let go, and Fitz headed outside and saw the secret service waiting for him.

"I'm ready to go home," Fitz looking out at the secret servicemen, and felt his cane slip from his hand, the pain in his chest becoming tighter and worse than before. Fitz grabbed at his chest as he fell to the ground, the secret service quickly crowding around him.

"Sir, sir." He heard repeated over and over again, hands going to his chest to make his heart start beating again. His breath was gone, as his head turned to the side, and he saw Olivia, smiling sadly at him, but this time when she stretched out her hand, he reached for it. Feeling her warmth in his hand for the first time in fifteen years, he stood up, his body healed and walked with her, turning back only once to see the secret service calling an ambulance, while another agent tried to give him CPR.

 _Time of death, 8:34pm_

" _ **I'll go anywhere you want me."**_


End file.
